prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
Sammy Norino
Sammy NorinoIn the episode Bang and Burn, Lechero mentioned him as Norino. Thus meaning this is surename. was a Trinidad inmate in Sona and was one of Lechero's inner circle of friends. When T-Bag became a part of the gang, Sammy tried to force T-Bag with a fight, but Lechero stopped this on time. Sammy later betrayed Lechero and even tried to kill him, but out of respect he let him go free. Sammy then died in a tunnel as his plan was foiled by Michael (who sabotaged the tunnel). Biography Background Sammy was at one point in his life a member of Lechero's gang. He befriended Papo, Juan Nieves and Cheo. For some reason, Sammy got in a fight with Marcel. Season 2 When Michael Scofield came to Sona, Sammy and Marcel were already fighting. Season 3 Post-Death Lechero pushed Sammy, an unnamed Sona Inmate, Cristobal and Cyrus out "his house" and the other inmates were scared for him and his group. Appearances Season 3 *Orientación *Fire/Water *Call Waiting *Good Fences *Interference *Photo Finish *Vamonos *Bang and Burn *Boxed In *Dirt Nap Trivia *Sammy is the first character to be killed on-screen by Michael Scofield (not counting Stroker and 2 Company operatives who died because of him and Theo who died off-screen). *Sammy marks also the first time that Michael killed someone in prison on-screen. *Sammy didn't appear in Under and Out, however, he did appear on the Previously on Prison Break from the episode. *Sammy broke a rule in Sona, along with another Sona Inmate (who was white) who attacked Brad Bellick, and he did not go with the Chicken Foot. **He didn't kill this guy, but another guy instead. *Sammy along with non-canon-character Tom Paxton and canon-characters T-Bag and Mahone have killed characters by breaking their neck. *Sammy along with Cheo were involved in Augusto's business, which lead to their death. **Ironically, Sammy didn't care at all about Cheo's death. *Sammy along with Frank Tancredi and Sona Inmate without shirt appeared in 10 episodes. **Sammy and Sona Inmate without shirt were both antagonists. **Sammy and Sona Inmate without shirt were both Sona inmates. *Sammy is the only Sona inmate to be killed by James Whistler. *Sammy is the third inmate to be killed by Mahone. The first one is World, then Andrew Tyge, and the last one is a Sona inmate. *Sammy is the second member killed by Mahone, while being a part of Lechero's gang. The first one is World. *Sammy is the second member of Lechero's gang to be killed by Lechero. The first one is Cheo. *Sammy is a bit similair to Trumpets; both men worked for an Afro-American (C-Note and Lechero), both men hated Theodore Bagwell and both men betrayed their gang, by betraying their leader. *It is likely that Sammy is the Sona counterpart of Brad Bellick (Both men were motivated by power, wanting to take over and lead their respective prisons). Behind the scenes *The Prison Break Season 3 DVD shows an extra in which a stunt double plays in Sammy's death. He could be Aaron Tony. *When Lechero pushes Sammy on the ground, a stunt double can be seen. Also note that an extra showed Robert Wisdom doing this with them not really pushed on the ground. Notes and references See also *Sammy's gang *Ironic deaths *Alexander Mahone/Kills *Lechero/Kills *James Whistler/Kills *Michael Scofield/Kills Category:Killed by Alexander Mahone Category:Killed by Lechero Category:Killed by James Whistler Category:Characters of unknown sentences Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 3 antagonists Category:Characters with unknown crimes Category:Sammy's gang Category:Lechero's gang Category:Killed in Sona Category:Killed by Michael Scofield Category:Killers Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Criminals Category:Sona Inmates Category:Masterminds